Beginning Again
by elisawrites
Summary: Lennox just moved to La Push and isn't aware of the legends. Seth is fully aware of the legends and is desperately looking for his imprint. He's gets his wish but is unaware of what challenges might face him. Maybe it wasn't all it was cracked up to be. BradyxOC, SethxOC. #1 in a series.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! Hope you enjoy this story! This has been in the making for a few years. R &R!**

* * *

 **Prologue  
February, 2006**

* * *

 **Lennox.**

"It's so... _cold_."

That was my first thought as I climbed out of the car in front of my new home. La Push - and Washington State in general - was dark and gloomy an cold. Ever since we'd landed in Seattle, I'd been covered by a perpetual rain cloud, and honestly, I was sick of it. I didn't know how to feel; the last place I'd lived in was warm and sunny for most of the year, and this was a stark contrast from that. It was getting real old, real fast.

"Well, honey, you better get used to it. It's always cold here, has been like this since I was a kid." My dad walked around to my side of the car and I grimaced. That was _not_ what I wanted to hear. Brushing my fingers through my hair, I sighed.

"Is it _at least_ somewhat nice in summer?" My dad's expression said it all, and I groaned, pulling my North Face closer around my body. MY dad carefully lead me u the stairs to the house, sighing.

"Honey, I know you're not a big fan of this move but just put it into perspective. You only have to be here for three years until you graduate from high school and leave if that's what you want to do." He said it as if he was placating me, like I was seconds away from blowing a gasket. And I probably was, but I still didn't appreciate the situation. I sighed miserably and rubbed the heels of my hads against my eyes before pushing open the front door to the house and going in. I didn't wait for my father to tell me where my room was - I just walked up the stairs and decided that I would wing it.

In the grand scheme of things, this move wasn't even that bad. La Push wasn't a bad place, or at least, that's what I assumed based on my dad's stories. It was full of family and people who loved my father _and me,_ despite the fact that they didn't know me and I didn't know them. It was a quaint reservation, and it felt really homely; it had all the potential in the world to become something like home to me. But on a smaller scale, this move was the worst possible thing that could happen to me. I had just been chosen as president of my sophomore class back home, I had made the cheerleading team, and my longtime crush, Landon Williams, had _finally_ noticed me. In short, this move could not have come at a _worse_ time.

But I was currently working on trying not to freak out about things that probably wouldn't matter in the long run. This move would not matter in 20 years. I wasn't sure whether I was trying to convince myself or do something else. Whatever it was, it was not working.

* * *

 **I know it's short but this is just the very beginning and a bit of info on the story to start us off. The first chapter will be up in a week possibly and it will take place on Lennox's first day. Have a great week!**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE  
PRETTY OVERWHELMING  
** **February 26, 2008**

* * *

 _Lennox._

At the start of the next day, my dad and I ventured out to find some breakfast. Over time as the previous day went on, I got used to my new house and my room. It was pretty sweet. My room was pretty huge, with a flatscreen and a queen sized bed so I wasn't really complaining too much. Not that I was being given an expensive TV but mostly because I'd really wanted one and I didn't think my dad was gonna deliver. But I guess he was really desperate for me to get along with this move. I was maybe an inch closer to agreeing with the whole thing.

"I've heard quite a bit about this place," my dad muttered as he parked. It was small and looked like a family restaurant. I could practically feel gthe warmth and love oozing from the building. Sue's Diner was the name and through a window I could see from our parking space, I saw a small native woman standing by a cash register, laughing. "All good things. Let's go on in, hon."

Stepping into the warm building, I watched as the lady behind the counter glanced up and smiled at me and my father, her hands automatically floating towards the menu's. My dad smiled back at her as she began speaking. "Hi, I'm Sue. Welcome to the diner. Are you all new around here?" I opened my mouth before my father could.

"Yep, just got here yesterday. Was dragged from Chicago all the way here, practically kicking and screaming." I forced a smile onto my face in order to accentuate my passive aggressiveness, and I could tell Sue got the message, based on the mischevious smirk on her lips. My dad, however, did not seem amused based on the grip he had on my shoulder.

"Ignore her," he said smoothly, his voice soft. "But yes, we moved from Chicago just yesterday, though the process was much less dramatic than what Lennox described." Sue nodded knowingly, glancing back at me with a knowing smile, grabbing two menus and coming out from behind the counter to show us where our table was.

"Well besides the constant rain, La Push isn't all that bad. Give it a chance-it might surprise you." She winked as she placed our menus down and turned, calling out that out that our waitor would be by in a moment to get our orders.

We skimmed the menus for a few minutes before I was made aware of another presense standing over tha table and I glanced over to see a bored looking boy with a notebook and a few menus in hand. He looked like all the other native boys on the reservation did, trademark russet skin and brown hair with black hair cropped into a haircut. He couldn't be older than 16 or 17. He was all muscles though-they were practically bulging against his t-shirt. I had to resist a moan of appreciation. Hey, lets not forget that I _am_ a teenage girl.

"Hi, I'm Brady and I'm gonna be your server today." His voice was smooth and deep, _another pro_ on my mental pros and cons list. He smiled at my father, then me, and I'm pretty sure I noticed a tint of red coloring his cheek, which made me blush in turn. I quickly sobered up so as not to disgruntle my father and glanced out the window at our car to distract myself. "Do you guys have any drinks in mind yet or do you need some more time to look?"

As my dad replied for us, I focused on getting myself together so I wouldn't embarrass myself when he came back around. If I let it seem like I was interested, my dad would for sure ask for another waitor, which I was not gonna have happen. I was in the middle of thinking unflattering thoughts when I heard his voice again. "Um... _miss?"_ He sounded hesitant, and I was struck by how weird it was for him to call me 'miss'. Ugh. "What would you like?"

Glancing over the menu again, I clicked my tongue before handing the menu to him. His warm fingers brushed mine, and I felt an electric shock but I tried not to let it be known to my father. "I'll just have an orange juice please, and the silver dollar meal. Eggs scrambled and can I get sausage instead of bacon?" He nodded as he wrote it all down before tossing me a smile before walking away briskly.

My father still looked disgruntled however, his eyes narrowed as he watched Brady walk away. "That boy is pretty happy for it to be 11 am." I paled slightly as my father grumbled under his breath, but when he didn't summon Sue, I chose to zone out and consider Brady some more. He was so... pretty. And strong... and pretty. I couldn't handle it. He was pretty overwhelming. He smelled like the ocean, like he went swimming a lot. It was salty but intoxicating.

I was completely sprung... just off one glance. It was at that moment that I realized that I was probably screwed.

* * *

 _Brady._

I'm not the type of guy to like girls. Actually that came out wrong.

I'm not the type of boy to like girls that I just look at. It's never been an instant connection type of thing for me. It usually takes a process. I see the girl, stare at her, don't approach until later, see her conveniently at some other place, ask her out, take her out and so on and so forth. But I saw that girl sitting with her dad and it was just... _instant._ I was instantly attracted to her. It was like a subconscious pull towards her and I didn't know how to take it. However I did know one thing.

I was gonna play it cool. Brady Fuller was nothing if not cool. I didn't get my reputation at LPTS by being over eager. No, no, no. I was gonna play it cool. When I was ready I'd make the move to get her number. For now I had to get all the information possible about her. Starting with her because I refused to call her miss for the rest of this morning.

Sue was standing behind the counter still counting the money in the register. It was pretty empty in the diner and I knew Sue was worried about having to close down soon. I grimaced as I approached. I'd take her mind off it for a moment. "Hey Sue," I said cooly, and she looked at me with suspicious eyes.

"Hello, Brady. Can I help you?" I grinned. "Well, since you mention it... do you know those two who just came in? The father and daughter?"

Sue smiled at me but still shook her head. "Sorry hon, they just moved here. I don't know them. But I'll admit the man does look familiar." She bit her lip and seemed to be in deep concentration but I didn't think it had anything to do with me so I just sighed and walked away, disappointed but trying to keep it in. I still had to serve them, maybe I could find some way to get somewhere that route.

After going to check up on my other customers-which was only 2 other tables-I went to see if the food was ready or not. The cooks were done with the dude's plate, but they were finishing up the girl's plate. Only about two minutes until I went to deliver her plate, so I busied myself grabbing my other customer's checks so I could promptly deliver them after I dropped the plates off.

It seemed like it was only two seconds before Oscar, the cook, alerted me that the plates were ready. I quickly picked them up and swiftly delivered the plates to the table, careful not to drop them. The girl looked a bit annoyed, but still grateful and her father looked upset. I didn't ask, however-boundaries and whatnot. After informing them to call me back if they had any trouble, I hightailed it out of there. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife.

Instead I settled for wiping the counter and bringing in some new customers. They were ready to go a brief thiry minutes later however, and I paled as I watched them get ready. I refused to let this go by without making a move, so as I fetched the bill, I pulled out an order sheet and scribbled some words down on them and walked back to the table.

"Here's your bill, just leave the money on the counter or, if you plan on paying with a card, meet Sue up front." A brief pause as I handed the bill to the man. As expected, he'd glanced down immediately to look at it and I took advantage of it, dropping a tightly folded sheet onto the girl's lap. She seemed surprised but still pushed it in her pocket, a tiny smile on her face. I just chuckled and walked away.

What had initially seemed like mission impossible had really been pretty easy.

* * *

 _Lennox._

It was so small I probably wouldn't have noticed it if I wasn't watching it hit my lap. I stared at it for a moment, thinking. _Was it meant for me? Probably. Why else would he drop it by me? Then again, maybe it was an accident._ Overthinking was not a good idea, I realized, so I just looked at it and pushed it down in my pocket, smiling into the window again.

I heard a chuckle and I knew it was for me.

It wasn't until much later when I was able to read the note. It had practically burned a hole in my pocket the whole day but I didn't tip anyone off that I was anxious about reading it. When I was in my room, I carefully unfolded it and grinned.

* * *

 _Hi I'm Brady.  
listen I normally don't do this but im going out on a limb here because you're just so pretty and I couldn't let today be the last time I see you.  
if you're interested, my number is down here. maybe I could show you around sometime.  
have a good day beautiful._

* * *

 **So that was the first chapter and a lot happened! Im so excited but the dramatic parts haven't even started yet. Seth will come in soon! By the way thanks for the faves, follows and reviews. They're much appreciated. Please keep em coming. Have a good week.**


End file.
